Equinoccio
by VoiceInTheDark
Summary: Jacob Black es un vampiro que no recuerda nada de su pasado, y es parte de un aquelarre de jóvenes vampiros. Juntos quieren empezar una nueva vida en Forks, con la ayuda de los Cullen. Edward se interesa en Jacob ya que parece ser especial, porque ninguna de los dones le afecta, y cuando toca a los vampiros con dicho poder, parece que neutraliza sus habilidades.
1. Prólogo - Un nuevo comienzo en Forks

**PRÓLOGO UN NUEVO COMIENZO EN FORKS**

**-Jacob-**

Aún no podía creer que nos hubiéramos marchado de nuestro hogar para ir a Forks, el hueco en la hendidura del agujero del mundo. Mark dijo que sería un buen lugar para comenzar de nuevo. Nathan, Gaby y yo éramos los únicos que nos negábamos a irnos, o al menos, no estábamos conformes con la idea. Mientras que David y Ayla apoyaban a Mark en la decisión de irnos. Habían pasado ya dos días desde que habíamos dejado Canadá y nos mudábamos al pueblo más frío del estado de Seattle. A Mark le gustó la idea solo porque allí casi nunca hacía sol, por lo que podríamos hacer una vida normal, ir al instituto y poder graduarnos y así instalarnos durante un tiempo sin tener que hacer las maletas a los dos meses. Por si no lo había comentado, yo Jacob Black y mi familia somos vampiros. Mark me transformó hace ya más de siete años. Mark Dawson, era un nómada que fue transformado hace más de dos siglos. Nos encontramos en un hospital, él era un enfermero y yo estaba muriendo a causa de un disparo por un atraco. Recuerdo el instante en el que me vio. Me miró con sus ojos disimuladamente rojos, llenos de una ternura y una compasión nunca vista por mí. Yo era huérfano, y no tenía más familia, que yo recuerde. Él se apiadó de mí. Me llevó a la morgue cuando estuve en las últimas, y allí me mordió, convirtiéndome en lo que ahora soy. Poco después encontramos a David, Ayla y Noelle. Habían formado parte de un aquelarre, pero fue exterminado por los Vulturi, unos refinados que tenían una obsesión por las normas y un desprecio por la vida humana incalculables. A partir de entonces, decidimos montarnos el cuento de la familia feliz. Mark y Noelle, el de treinta y pocos y ella de cuarenta y muchos según los falsos documentos de identificación, hacían de padres mientras que Ayla, David y yo fingíamos ser los hijos de entre dieciséis y dieciocho años. Estuvimos unas décadas viajando de un lugar a otro, por el camino Mark transformó a Nathan y Gaby, dos hermanos, de origen italiano, pero que estaban a punto de morir por ahogamiento, una larga historia. Estuvimos todos juntos hasta que Noelle fue pillada por los Vulturi y asesinada. Desde entonces, Mark no ha vuelto a estar con ninguna otra vampiresa. Yo no podía entenderlo entonces, pues nunca me había enamorado. No hasta que llegué a Forks.

Mark había ido a hablar con un tal Carlisle Cullen, un médico muy respetado allí en Forks. Por lo que parecía, Carlisle era vampiro y tenía un aquelarre también. Carlisle y su familia poseían una casa alejada en una zona boscosa cerca Forks donde podíamos instalarnos. Yo no conocía al tal Cullen ni a su familia, pero Mark parecía bastante feliz con el hecho de encontrar a alguien que pudiera ayudarle a él y a nosotros, su familia. Carlisle le buscó trabajo a Mark como enfermero en su hospital, y a nosotros plaza en el instituto de Forks. Todo esto estaba bien, pero a cambio de todo aquello nosotros debíamos hacer algo. Debíamos de dejar de tomar sangre humana y hacernos vegetarianos como él dijo, es decir, alimentarnos sólo y exclusivamente de animales. Aquello provocó un gran revuelo entre nosotros. A mi simplemente me daba igual, pero no quería abandonar la sangre del todo. Y Nathan era más extremista. Defendía que, como vampiros, nuestro deber era ir deshaciéndonos de los humanos poco a poco, ya que había demasiados. Esto, claro, lo decía en broma. Pero la costumbre, por no decir dependencia, a la sangre humana era a veces motivo de pelea entre Mark y Nathan. Mark creía en otros métodos de alimentarnos. En vez de matar, bebíamos de bolsas de transfusión de sangre que él nos suministraba de los hospitales en los que trabajaba temporalmente. Hubo una vez que, junto con Ayla y Gaby, montó un puesto donde donar sangre, y así nos mantuvimos en nuestra temporada en la que más nos mudábamos. Mark valoraba la vida del ser humano. Por eso no toleró ni permitió que nos alimentáramos de humanos directamente.

Cuando llegamos a Forks, fuimos directamente al hospital, allí Mark dijo que había quedado con Carlisle allí. Mark había cambiado mucho desde la primera vez que nos vimos. Entonces llevaba el cabello negro largo en una melena revuelta. Ahora llevaba el pelo corto y algo despeinado. Solía ir bien vestido con polos y camisas de colores fríos desde un azul celeste hasta un verde olivo, pasando por un violeta azulado. Nathan y Gaby tenían el pelo de color caoba oscuro, Nathan en una melena corta que le tapaba las orejas y un poco los ojos, y Gaby en una melena larga y lisa, que ocultaba su ojo derecho. Ambos se habían rapado el lado izquierdo de su melena. Nathan iba siempre con camisas a cuadros desabrochadas, y con vaqueros anchos y desgastados, a conjunto de unas bambas negras y verdes. Gaby usaba camisetas de grupos de rock de todas las épocas, y siempre llevaba pantalones ajustados de color negro o blanco, con unas converse a cuadros blancos y negros. David usaba siempre ropa de colores, camisetas blancas con estampados coloridos y pantalones del color de algún dibujo de la camiseta, y con deportivas blancas. Siempre llevaba el pelo corto y como era oscuro, le quedaba bien. Ayla, en cambio, llevaba a todas partes su gorra plana de DC y sus bambas, combinadas con sudaderas y camisetas anchas y con pantalones anchos que le quedaban genial. Su larga melena y su flequillo que cambiaba de lado constantemente eran su parte más distintiva. Yo en cambio solía vestir con playeras, con deportivas o sandalias y con pantalones vaqueros cortos, sencillo pero bien vestido. Era el más moreno en comparación con los demás, pero con ese tono pálido que caracterizaba a los de nuestra especie. Los demás eran pálidos, como figuras de mármol. Llevaba el pelo corto como David, pero de distinto modo. Y claro, el denominador común entre nosotros eran los ojos rojos, no un rojo intenso, pero si un rojo oscuro, apagado. Mark supuso que se debía a que no matábamos al alimentarnos.

Al llegar al hospital, Mark entró y nos dejó en el aparcamiento. Salimos del Land Rover negro en el que íbamos. Entramos y nos sentamos en la sala de espera. Yo simplemente me apoyé en la pared mientras los demás se sentaron. Miré como Nathan se arremangaba los brazos y exhibía sus tatuajes hechos en su vida humana. Me quedé mirándolo embobado, sin darme cuenta, el corazón musical que tenía tatuado en el antebrazo derecho y el nombre de "Cheshire" con dos ojos de gato de color verde amarillento en el brazo izquierdo.

- Que pasa Jake, ¿te gusta lo que ves? Pues ven aquí que te dé lo tuyo y lo de tu prima- soltó él riéndose pícaramente.

- ¿No serás tú el que me desea tanto que por eso me tiras indirectas?- contesté yo sacándole el dedo medio de la mano.

- Jacob, no juegues con fuego, sabes que te puedes quemar…- dijo él.

Se levantó de la silla y me empotró aun más contra la pared. Se acercó sensualmente a mí, poniendo sus manos en mis brazos reteniéndolos. No era la primera vez que lo hacía. Él y yo habíamos empezado a salir hace unos meses. Gaby aceptaba la relación y empezaba a llamarme cuñado. Era muy efusiva y alegre, al contrario que Nathan, que era serio, aunque un poco pícaro y salido. Yo era más bromista, junto con David tomábamos el pelo a Ayla. Ella, se cabreaba y peleaba con nosotros. Era seria y despreocupada, pero también tenía sentido del humor. Todos aceptaban mi relación con Nathan, excepto Mark que a veces parecía algo receloso, pero no se lo tenía en cuenta.

Nathan me dio un beso, suave y sensual, abrazándome a él. Yo le sonreí mientras él me miraba con sus ojos, transmitiéndome su calma y tranquilidad.

David nos dio un toque en la pierna. Mark volvía con el tal Carlisle. Me sorprendió la hermosura de sus facciones, su semblante tranquilo y su porte profesional. Pero lo que más me impresionó fueron sus ojos, dorados, de un color brillante y cálido.

- Bien, señor Cullen, te presento a mi familia- dijo Mark señalándonos.

- Llamadme Carlisle, por favor- dijo él presentándose.

- Ella es Ayla- dijo Mark señalando a la vampira – Ellos son David, Jacob y Nathan- nosotros asentíamos cuando nos nombraba- y ella es Gaby- dijo por ultimo lugar señalando a la pequeña.

Carlisle nos dedicó una sonrisa a todos. Fuimos a nuestro coche y él subió en el suyo. Mark lo siguió conduciendo hasta las afueras de Forks. Llegamos a un camino no asfaltado que se introducía en el bosque. Llegamos hasta una casa de tres pisos, muy sorprendente, ya que no me esperaba para nada eso.

Mark aparcó justo delante. Bajamos del coche, y una mujer de pelo largo oscuro nos esperaba en la puerta, con una sonrisa y una mirada que me transmitían afecto y cariño. Entramos en la casa y allí mis ojos se abrieron como platos. Aquella casa era una fusión entre la decoración clásica y la moderna. Me maravillaba ante los detalles del amplio salón cuando aparecieron los que debían ser los hijos de Carlisle. La primera persona que vi fue a una chica rubia, hermosa, pero con el semblante serio. La acompañaba un musculitos de pelo corto y oscuro con cara sonriente y pintas de prepotente. Se acercaron dos más. Una chica que parecía un duende, con el pelo corto y oscuro y las puntas revueltas, bastante hermosa, y con una sonrisa que llenaba la habitación de serenidad. Detrás de ella vino un chico rubio con porte serio y caballeresco, me recordó a un general del ejército. Nos dedicó una sonrisa torcida, observándonos. Y entonces llegó el último. Un chico hermoso, con los ojos brillantes y el cabello revuelto. Nos miró a cada uno de nosotros, y entonces posó la vista en mí. Me miró con interés, como intentando descifrarme. Me quedé literalmente congelado ante sus ojos hasta que Carlisle Cullen rompió el silencio presentándonos a su familia.


	2. Capítulo 1 Intrusos en Forks

CAPÍTULO 1 INTRUSOS EN FORKS

**-Edward-**

Mi padre nos había dicho que iba a volver con un aquelarre que se iba a quedar un tiempo en Forks. Casi anocheciendo, mi padre llegó con los otros vampiros. Oí sus pensamientos, revueltos y diversos, pero no lograba distinguirlos. Cuando llegué, había seis vampiros de ojos rojos en nuestro salón. Miré a cada uno de ellos, escuchando sus mentes. Había uno, alto y con aspecto de atleta, que vestía de colores llamativos. Pensaba en las ganas que tenía de conocernos. A su lado, una chica alta, de melena oscura, que vestía con una gorra plana de marca y con ropa ancha en general. Pensaba en cómo salir de allí e irse rápidamente fuera y no volver. Había otra chica, mas bajita, que vestía con una camiseta de Nirvana, y tenía el pelo color caoba muy oscuro. Ella hacía las posibles parejas entre nosotros, aunque no encontraba una para mí. El chico de su izquierda, algo parecido a ella, de rostro serio y ojos fijos en nosotros pensaba en su sed, y en las ganas de beber sangre. Me sorprendí que en sus recuerdos él no matara a gente, sino que bebía de bolsas de transfusión de hospitales. Quizás era un dato que debía consultar con mi padre. A su lado estaba el que parecía ser el padre, un poco más bajito que el de la camisa a cuadros. No pensaba, simplemente repetía en su mente las palabras de mi padre. Y por último, un chico moreno de piel, de cabello corto y oscuro, me miraba fijamente, como paralizado. Me detuve en él. No pensaba. No podía escuchar ningún pensamiento proveniente de él. Esto me frustró, pero intenté serenarme. Mi padre nos presentó, y a la vez nos presentó a la familia. El moreno se llamaba Jacob Black, a su lado estaba Mark Dawson. El chico alto de camisa de cuadros era Nathaniel Bonucci. A su lado, Gabrielle Bonucci. La chica de la gorra era Ayla Santos, y el chico atleta, David Patterson. Yo seguía enfrascado en Jacob. ¿Cómo era posible que no pudiera leer su mente? Quizás no estaba pensando en nada. Pero su expresión era de estar en otra parte en ese momento. Decidí no preocuparme de eso. Fui a presentarme personalmente a Mark.

- Encantado señor Dawson, soy Edward Cullen, es un placer conocerle a usted y a su familia-.

- Por favor, llámame Mark, lo de señor me suena muy formal- me contestó con una sonrisa amable y despreocupada.

- Me gustaría saber más acerca de vosotros- pregunté yo.

- Por supuesto, ¿qué quieres saber?-.

Me picaba la curiosidad acerca de sus dones. Le pregunté y él me explicó tranquilamente. Ayla tenía la capacidad de ver el presente, el pasado y el futuro de todo aquel que tocaba.

- Alice ve el futuro de todos, pero de manera inexacta. Supongo que ella también vera cambios constantes en el futuro- dije yo.

- Normalmente no ve el futuro lejano, llega a ver el futuro inmediato, el inevitable. Ese no cambia, está escrito, como ella dice- confesó Mark.

Siguió explicándome. Nathaniel controlaba la gravedad. Podía aislar a los objetos y seres vivos de ella o crear zonas de fuerte gravedad. David no tenía ningún don, simplemente era el más veloz de todos ellos. Gabrielle tenía la curiosa habilidad de controlar y manipular a los demás con su voz, cantaba una melodía con la que fácilmente accedía a las mentes de los demás. A partir de ahí, sus hipnotizados la obedecían en todo. Mark me explicó que él podía borrar tus recuerdos, y modificarlos. Hacer un lavado de cerebro, dijo él.

- ¿Y Jacob?- pregunté, mirando hacia el moreno.

- Jacob es, digamos especial… al parecer no tiene habilidades, pero…- se quedó en silencio.

- ¿Pero que?- insistí yo.

- Nuestras habilidades no le afectan en absoluto. Ni Ayla puede ver su pasado ni futuro, ni Gabrielle puede controlarle, ni Nathaniel hacerlo flotar ni caerse al suelo. Simplemente… no le afectan- explicó Mark.

Jacob se percató de que todos centraban la vista en él.

- No percibo sus emociones- dijo de pronto Jasper.

- Yo no veo su futuro, ni siquiera lo vi venir con vosotros- admitió Alice.

- Edward- se dirigió a mí Carlisle- ¿Puedes leer sus pensamientos?-.

Le miré fijamente. Él sonreía juguetonamente, pero en su mirada se reflejaba un tinte de preocupación.

- No- dije apretando la mandíbula. Una sensación de rabia e impotencia me recorría el cuerpo.

- Lo sé, soy un enigma- dijo el moreno, triunfante.

- Aún hay más. Cuando Jacob toca a alguien con algún don, lo neutraliza. Mientras te toca, no puedes usar las habilidades de las que dispones-.

- Eso me gustaría comprobarlo- dije yo.

Me dirigí hacia Jacob, pero Nathaniel, ligeramente mas alto que yo, me impidió el paso.

"_No te propases, es mi Jacob"_ me dijo él mentalmente. Su mirada irradiaba un odio inmediato. Yo me quedé paralizado sin saber que hacer, si seguir adelante o dar marcha atrás.

- Déjalo, Nathan, no me hará nada- dijo Jacob.

Nathaniel se apartó. El chico me ofrecía su mano. Le cogí la mano, entrelazando nuestros dedos, y en un instante, mi cabeza quedó en silencio. Había dejado de oír los pensamientos de todos los presentes. Todos me miraron extrañados. Yo sonreía irónicamente. Me había privado de mi don con solo tocarme. Le miré. Él sonreía también, parecía divertido. Pero ¿por qué?

- Bueno, creo que ya te has dado cuenta de lo asombroso que es Jacob más que suficiente- alegó Nathaniel.

En cuanto solté a Jacob, una oleada de pensamientos llenos de celos me llegaron directamente, al igual que ovaciones por parte de mi familia alabando el asombroso don de Jacob.

- Bien, Edward, ¿por qué no acompañas a Mark y a su familia sus habitaciones?- me indicó Carlisle.

Acompañé a cada uno a su habitación. Gabrielle y Nathaniel en una habitación; Ayla y David en otra; Mark se decidió por ir al ático; y a Jacob le había tocado ir conmigo en mi habitación. Carlisle me había advertido ya de que uno de ellos tendría que convivir conmigo. A mi no me desagradaba la idea, pero claro, no quería tener problemas con los nuevos inquilinos. Entré en mi habitación junto con Jacob. Nathaniel iba detrás de nosotros.

- Jacob, ¿puedes salir un momento?- dijo el joven.

Jacob salió de la habitación a hablar con él. Yo simplemente intenté adecentar la habitación, mientras, sin poder evitarlo, escuchaba a los dos enamorados discutir.

- Nathan, no hay razones para estar celoso- repetía el moreno a su novio.

- No estoy celoso, solo que no me gusta como te mira- replicaba el otro.

- Está bien, hablaremos mañana- dijo Jacob zanjando la conversación y entrando en la habitación. Me miró. Por su cara pude deducir que sabía que yo había escuchado la discusión. Sonreí disimuladamente y seguí ordenando la habitación. Había traído un segundo sofá para él. Jacob simplemente entró e hizo la intención de desvestirse, pero recordó algo y se detuvo. Me miró fijamente.

- Me parece muy estúpido si te pregunto esto, pero… ¿te importa que me duche en tu baño?- preguntó sin poder evitar reírse.

Yo me reí y asentí. Él empezó a desnudarse y a ir de camino al baño. Si hubiera podido sonrojarme, ese hubiera sido el momento perfecto, pues él se había girado, y yo le estaba mirando embobado. Solté una risa amarga y me giré mientras él seguía mirándome por el rabillo del ojo hasta llegar al baño y cerrar la puerta. Yo me tumbé en el sofá y esperé a que saliera. Al cabo de unos segundos empezó a sonar música. Sonaban diversas canciones de Muse y de Foo Fighters. Pero de pronto, escuché una canción diferente. Una canción que me sonaba… I Knew You Were Trouble, de Taylor Swift. También se oían unos ruidos extraños. Me dirigí al cuarto de baño y me intenté asomar, pero la puerta estaba entreabierta. Me asomé y simplemente… aluciné.


	3. 2 Te encontré

**CAPÍTULO 2 TE ENCONTRÉ**

**- Jacob-**

Me metí dentro del baño y me duché. Había puesto música para que mis oídos solo pudieran oír el ritmo de las canciones, el agua cayendo sobre mí, y nada mas. Notaba como el caliente vapor me envolvía y el agua se deslizaba por cada rincón de mi cuerpo. Necesitaba aquello. Podría no ser humano, pero no renunciaría nunca a una buena ducha. Al salir empezó a sonar I Knew You Were Trouble, de Taylor Swift. No sabía porqué pero esa canción me hacía bailar como un loco. Empecé a bailar con la toalla atada por la cintura. No me dí cuenta que la puerta se había abierto y Edward me observaba bailando. Me giré y lo vi, con una expresión de incredulidad en su rostro, la boca desencajada y los ojos como platos. Si hubiera podido ruborizarme, ese hubiera sido el momento perfecto.

Nos estuvimos mirando fijamente con caras de idiota un buen rato. Y, sin venir a cuento, nos empezamos a desternillar de la risa.

- Mejor… mejor te dejo… yo… me voy a…- decía él entrecortadamente.

Cerró la puerta y yo terminé de secarme y de vestirme. Salí del cuarto de baño y Edward estaba en el sofá lo que al parecer era un libro, pero… estaba del revés. Me reí disimuladamente. Fui a buscar mis cosas y recordé que no habíamos sacado las maletas del coche. Me sentí estúpido por un momento, hasta que vi mi maleta al lado del gran sofá de cuero negro. Miré a Edward. Me miraba de reojo con una sonrisa muy dulce en sus labios. Agradecí en ese momento que no pudiera leerme la mente, ya que, sin saber porqué, se cruzaron unos cuantos pensamientos lascivos por mi cabeza. Edward me gustaba. Pero claro, no podía decir nada y provocar una pelea con Nathan. Me tumbé en el sofá, que no tenía reposabrazos, solo un par de cojines blancos. Apoyé la cabeza sobre uno de ellos y cerré los ojos. Sabía ya que los vampiros no pueden dormir, pero nadie podía negarme que me tumbara y cerrara los ojos. Noté que Edward me miraba. Lo percibí, no se como.

- Te voy a cobrar por mirarme, ¿sabes?- le solté, entreabriendo un ojo y mirándolo.

Él simplemente me sonrió y giró la cara. Yo me reí sonoramente. Al cerrar los ojos, empecé a darle vueltas. Parecía haber captado la atención de Edward, pero no del mismo modo que yo le atendía a él. Me sumí en mis pensamientos, dejando pasar las horas.

- ¿Te apetece… que vayamos a dar un paseo?- soltó de repente Edward.

Miré el reloj de mi móvil. Eran las tres y cuarto de la madrugada. Asentí, y él me mostró una amplia sonrisa. Él abrió la ventana y se lanzó. Yo le seguí. Ambos hicimos una carrera. De pronto, Edward corrió por delante de mí y se escondió.

- No vale, ¡tu te conoces este sitio!- protesté yo en vano

Me fié de mis sentidos. Me relajé. Busqué entre cada arbusto, cada árbol, hasta que lo vi. Él se dio cuenta y volvió a esconderse.

- Maldito Cullen- suspiré yo.

Seguí el rastro de Edward, su olor era indescriptible, atractivo. Un olor dulce y masculino que hacia despertar en mi instintos muy primitivos. Seguí su rastro hasta encontrarlo. Lo vi. Y de nuevo salió corriendo. Salí detrás de él, me lancé y lo derribé. Él sonreía mientras yo me ponía sobre él. Ambos nos quedamos quietos. Nuestros rostros se juntaron.

- Te encontré- susurré yo.

Sonreí cortadamente, tragué saliva y me dispuse a levantarme, cuando él me cogió del cuello de la camisa y me atrajo a él. Posó sus fríos labios sobre los míos, dándome un dulce beso que nunca llegaría a olvidar. Me hizo sentir como si volara, como si en aquel momento todo desapareciera. Me acurruqué entre sus brazos, y allí, entre los árboles, noté como algo despertaba dentro de mí.

Al cabo de un rato nos desperezamos y volvimos a correr hasta que llegamos a un pequeño claro, de forma circular, hermoso y lleno de flores, y con una roca grande en medio. Era de noche, y la luna iluminaba las flores dándoles a todas un color blanco un tanto azulado. Me tumbé en aquel claro, y Edward hizo lo mismo a mi lado.

- Espera a que salga el sol, es aún más hermoso al amanecer - me susurró él.

Estuvimos bastante rato tumbados en aquel claro. Ambos comentábamos las reacciones de nuestras familias. Edward leyó en la mente de sus hermanos que les había sorprendido, ya que nunca habían conocido a nadie capaz de neutralizar los dones de los demás. Parecía mirarme con anhelo, o eso, o era una sensación mía. Sin darme cuenta, le cogí de la mano. Él me miró sorprendido, yo no pude evitar sonreír a modo de excusa. Él, en vez de soltarme, aferró su mano a la mía. Giré mi cuerpo, intentando acercarme más a él. Edward me imitó. Acarició mi rostro con su pálida mano fría como el mármol. Tenía una expresión extraña en el rostro. Parecía una mezcla entre deseo y sorpresa al mismo tiempo. Me sentí tentado a besarle, pero no me atreví. Me mordí el labio inferior, y él se fijó. En sus ojos apareció un brillo de lujuria. Estuve a punto de lanzarme, cuando en mi mente se cruzó el rostro de Nathan. No podía hacerle esto. Pero realmente yo no le amaba. Estaba con él porque sentía algo, aunque con el tiempo me dí cuenta de que no éramos más que amigos.

De repente Edward se colocó encima de mí. Había amanecido. El tiempo había pasado muy veloz. Su piel y la mía se iluminaron como diamantes con los primeros rayos del sol.

- No tienes porqué hacer esto- dijo Edward. Su rostro brillaba, haciéndolo más hermoso.

Acercó su rostro al mío, hasta quedarnos a milímetros. Sus labios casi rozaban con los míos.

- No voy a hacer nada que tú no quieras- repitió.

- Quiero hacerlo- dije yo, y fundí mis labios con los suyos, sintiendo su frío aliento juntarse con el mío.

Él atrajo mi cabeza a la suya. Parecía haber esperado aquel beso desde hace años. Me sentía vivo de nuevo a su lado. Aquella sensación volvía a nacer dentro de mí, florecía dentro de mi pecho. ¿Era aquello amor?

Nos quedamos mirándonos durante unos minutos. De pronto, quise hacer la croqueta por el claro, y él se abrazó a mi, y rodamos por aquel mágico lugar riendo sin parar, y dándonos besos dulces y cortados.

- Tenías razón- le dije al cabo de un rato. Nos habíamos sentado apoyados en la roca, me apoyaba en su pecho y acariciaba sus brazos mientras él cogía mi mano libre y me acariciaba el pelo con la otra.

- ¿Sobre que?- preguntó.

- Este lugar es mucho mas hermoso al amanecer- le respondí, recordándole lo que anteriormente me había dicho.

Él simplemente me dedicó una dulce sonrisa que derritió mi paralizado corazón. Miré el móvil. Eran las diez de la mañana. Nos habíamos tirado horas allí. Tenía perdidas de Mark, de Gaby y de Nathan. Un remordimiento recorrió mi conciencia. Pensaba hablar con Nathan. Contarle lo ocurrido, y esperar a que lo entendiera.

Nos decidimos a ir hacia la casa. Por el camino, miradas furtivas. Yo me mordía el labio mientras él sonreía al yo hacerlo. Al llegar, todos estaban en el salón. Emmett, Jasper y David estaban viendo el televisor en el sofá. Ayla y Gaby conversaban con Rosalie y Alice sobre organizar una salida a Seattle. Carlisle, Esme y Mark estaban en la cocina. Pero… ¿y Nathan?

De repente, Edward salió despedido al jardín, rompiendo la ventana y quedándose en el suelo. Nathan estaba manipulando la gravedad para no dejar que se levantara. Corrí a ver donde estaba. Miraba a Edward con odio. Puso la vista en mí, y su expresión cambió a un estado de decepción, angustia y dolor. Levantó a Edward en el aire. Éste intentó moverse, pero no podía. Nathan le había aprisionado en un campo gravitatorio.

- ¡Suéltale!- le grité.

Me volvió a mirar, y mientras lo hacía, retorcía a Edward dentro del campo gravitatorio.

- ¡Para, por favor!- le grité de nuevo.

- No lo haré- dijo él. Edward gritaba de dolor.

Nathan estaba fuera de sí. Sus ojos brillaban con verdadera maldad. Ahora conocía las consecuencias de no haber terminado con aquello. Deseé fuertemente que todo aquello acabara.

Fue entonces cuando Mark, como obedeciendo a mi deseo, se abalanzó sobre Nathan. Le puso la mano en su frente, y este de desmayó. Edward cayó de golpe al suelo. Fui a socorrerle.

- Tranquilo, estoy bien- me dijo- ve a ver a Nathan-.

- No tengo por que ir- dije yo firmemente.

- Ve, hazme caso- dijo él.

Le ayudé a levantarse. Mark se acercó a nosotros. Explicó que le había borrado de la memoria las últimas horas. Pero que de la rabia que tenía había quedado inconsciente. Miré a Nathan. ¿Tanto me quería como para montar todo aquello? Emmett y David llevaron a Nathan a su habitación. Mark y Carlisle hablaban y a la vez dirigían sus miradas hacia mí y Edward. Mark nos hizo un gesto para que entráramos. Al entrar, las dos familias estaban en el salón.

- Creo que tenéis algo que explicarnos- dijo Carlisle, mirándonos seriamente.

Edward y yo nos miramos. Yo puse un gesto de preocupación. Él me sonrió, me cogió de la mano y miró a su familia. Había cosas que contar.


	4. 3 Una Rosa Azul

CAPÍTULO 3 UNA ROSA AZUL

**- Edward-**

Jacob me miraba preocupado, vi en sus ojos un brillo de tristeza y miedo. Le sonreí, intentando darle a entender que todo iría bien. Le cogí de la mano y nos dirigimos a los presentes. No iba a dejarle marchar. Sentía algo en lo más profundo de mi ser, algo que no había sentido desde hace años. No iba a dejar que me lo quitaran, quería estar con él.

Les expliqué sin dar detalles lo que nos había ocurrido a mi y a Jacob. Mi familia alucinaba mientras que la de Jacob se sorprendía ligeramente.

- Edward… ¿va en serio?- preguntó Rosalie boquiabierta.

- Ahora se explica todo…- comentó Emmett con una sonrisa.

- Edward, ¿estás seguro de lo que sientes? ¿Es lo que realmente quieres?- preguntó Carlisle seriamente, acallando la risa de mi hermano.

Yo asentí. Esme vino a mí y me dio un abrazo, diciéndome que estaba orgullosa de mí y que me entendía y comprendía. Alice vino a abrazarme también.

"_Luego te contaré algo" _me dijo en sus pensamientos.

Jasper me sonreía y Carlisle me enviaba una mirada de comprensión y cariño. Vi que Jacob hablaba con gesto preocupado con Mark. Él parecía reprocharle su comportamiento. Me acerqué a ver que ocurría. Mark me miró con algo de desagrado.

- Por favor, esto no te incumbe Cullen- dijo Mark secamente.

- No le hables así Mark- replicó Jacob.

- Jacob, esto no puede continuar… ya le has hecho mucho daño a Nathan- le dijo Mark.

- ¿Acaso no importa lo que yo sienta?- gritó Jacob.

- Jake, serénate- dijo de pronto Gabrielle intentando infundir su don en Jacob inútilmente, tarareando una melodía.

- Jacob- le dije cogiéndole de la mano. Me miró con los ojos a punto de llorar. Me abracé a él.

- Esto es lo que hay Mark. Quiero a Edward. Y si no puedes entenderlo, lo siento, pero no voy a cambiar mis sentimientos, no puedo- dijo Jacob, sorprendiéndome con su valentía.

Jacob me soltó, y Mark nos miró seriamente. Pensaba que a pesar de lo que había ocurrido con Nathaniel, Jacob era más importante que un "simple ataque de celos". Recordaba aún lo que el chico me había hecho sentir. Me mantuvo en el aire, retorciéndome el cuerpo. Fue un momento en el que me sentí totalmente impotente. Mark me estrechó la mano a modo de disculpa y Jacob lo aprobó con una cálida sonrisa. Me miró con sus rojos ojos y me besó, delante de todos, dejándome paralizado con su atrevimiento. Al cabo de un rato, Carlisle llamó la atención de todos.

- Bien, quiero que sepáis que yo al igual que mi familia os dimos la bienvenida, y podéis estableceros el tiempo que queráis. Pero no permitiré que se vuelva a repetir lo anteriormente ocurrido, Mark. Nathaniel debe controlarse. Entiendo lo que ha ocurrido, pero no es motivo para agredir a mi hijo- dijo Carlisle firmemente.

- Hablaré con el- afirmó Mark.

- No hace falta que hables conmigo de nada- dijo alguien en lo alto de las escaleras.

Nathaniel llevaba una maleta a hombros. Jacob me cogió la mano no pudo evitar apretármela del nerviosismo.

- ¿A dónde te crees que vas? Somos una familia y lo nuestro es permanecer unidos- dijo Mark mirando incrédulo como el joven de pelo caoba les miraba con desprecio y abría la puerta dispuesto a irse.

- Nathan- susurró Gabrielle al borde del llanto.

Nathaniel miró a su hermana con ojos nostálgicos. Apretó la mandíbula y salió de la casa.

Jacob se abrazó a mí. En aquel momento, buscó refugio en mí. Pude ver en el rostro de Gabrielle un odio inmediato hacia mí. Estuvo a punto de salir corriendo cuando Ayla la detuvo.

- Se acabó. Sabíamos que acabaría por marcharse. Lo sabíamos. No podemos detenerlo, es su destino que se reúna con ellos- dijo rompiendo el silencio.

- ¿A quiénes te refieres, Ayla?- preguntó Carlisle.

- No recuerdo bien su nombre. Son aquellos hombres que nos perseguían a mí, a David y a…- se detuvo sin pronunciar el nombre. Mark giró la cabeza y la miró como si se lo agradeciera- después de aquello, nos buscan a todos. Nathan estuvo comunicándose con ellos durante bastante tiempo. Por eso se va Nathan con ellos-.

Quise soltar a Jacob para poder averiguar qué pensaban. Era realmente molesto para mí, que había podido averiguar fácilmente el pensamiento de los demás, y ahora al tocarlo los pensamientos desaparecían de mi mente, dejándome indefenso.

- Mark… ¿Quiénes os persiguen?- pregunté yo.

- Los Vulturis- dijo él tajante.

Hubo un silencio sepulcral. Nosotros sabíamos quienes eran. Carlisle había vivido unas décadas con ellos. Aro y él mantuvieron una relación muy estrecha. Por mi cabeza pasó una pregunta de la que necesitaba averiguar la respuesta.

- ¿Qué quieren los Vulturis de vosotros?- dije.

- Yo fui creado por Aro- reveló Mark en aquel preciso instante- me busca desde entonces, pues él sabe de mi habilidad para manipular los recuerdos de la gente. También sabe de los dones de Gabrielle, Nathan, Ayla y Jake. Nos busca por que yo le abandoné y formé un aquelarre por mi cuenta y porque quiere que formemos parte de su guardia. Por eso… por eso mataron a Noelle…-.

Alice hizo el ademán de preguntar y antes de eso, David le respondió.

- Noelle era parte de nuestro antiguo clan, que fue destruido por los Vulturis por algo que no recuerdo. Nos buscaron por todas partes hasta que nos refugiamos aquí, en América. Cuando nos juntamos con Mark y Jake, Noelle fingía ser nuestra madre. Ella fue descubierta por un espía de los italianos. Ella huyó como pudo pero la capturaron. Fuimos a Italia a por ella, y Mark estuvo dispuesto a hacer un trato con Aro, pero él mató a Noelle delante de nosotros. Nos tocó volver a Canadá. Allí recibimos cartas de Aro, pidiendo amablemente que nos uniéramos a él. Si no lo hacíamos, nos advirtió de que iría a por nosotros. Decidimos entonces ir cambiando de lugar cada cierto tiempo… Noelle formó parte de nosotros, por eso se nos hace tan duro hablar de ellos, de los Vulturi- concluyó David, respondiendo a la pregunta no formulada de Alice.

Aro tenía un interés especial en ellos. Jacob no decía nada, solo me abrazaba mientras yo le acariciaba el cabello. Percibía sus leves temblores. Me agarraba la camiseta y yo lo estrechaba entre mis brazos apoyándolo sobre mi pecho.

- Será mejor que nos vayamos cada uno a lo nuestro, debemos intentar volver a la normalidad- dijo Carlisle.

Solté a Jacob y percibí una visión de Alice.

- Va a verse con ellos… esta noche. Se va a unir a ellos, y le va a dar información de todos nosotros- dijo Alice en voz alta.

- Iremos a por él… no podemos dejar que los Vulturi nos encuentren- dijo Mark.

- ¡No! Hay que hacerle entrar en razón- dijo Gabrielle.

- Gabrielle, Mark tiene razón, creo que sería conveniente ir a Italia a por él- dijo Carlisle- Pero no podemos ir todos. Esme, Rosalie, Emmett, Mark y yo iremos. El resto quedaos aquí-.

- ¡Yo quiero ir con mi hermano!- replicó Gabrielle.

- No, tú debes quedarte aquí con ellos- contestó Mark.

Ella le propinó un puñetazo a lo que él la cogió de las muñecas. Ella se cabreó más aún y le empezó a cantar algo que parecía una balada al oído. Ella siguió cantando, y Mark empezó a pegarse a sí mismo.

- Jake… por favor… ayuda- decía él entre golpes y golpes.

Gabrielle dirigió su canto a Emmett y Jasper, quienes sin poder evitarlo empezaron a pegar a Mark. Su voz era melodiosa, angelical, con un efecto de eco que penetraba en mi cabeza y me intentaba arrastrar hacia ella. Jacob cogió de la mano a la chica, quien no dejo de cantar. Su voz volvió a ser normal, y Emmett y Jasper dejaron de pegar a Mark, quien estaba encogido en el suelo intentando no recibir sus golpes.

- Jake, suéltame-.

- No conseguirás nada. No sabes enfrentarte cuerpo a cuerpo, serías alguien fácil de matar- dijo Jacob.

Gabrielle se giró y le propinó una patada en el pecho con la cual hizo que Jacob saliera despedido contra la pared, dejando una hendidura y un par de grietas. El moreno se levanto con una sonrisa de medio lado. Miró a la chica como retándola. Estuvieron a punto de enzarzarse cuando de pronto todos sentimos a alguien llegar. Fui a abrir la puerta, pero cuando llegué, no había nadie. En el suelo había una carta dirigida a Jacob con una rosa azul encima. Jacob avanzó y la cogió. Percibí pensamientos en Mark. Pensaba en quitarle la carta al chico. "No puede ser, no ha vuelto, no puede ser…".

¿A quién se refería esta vez?

- Mark… - dijo Jacob- ¿quien es Richard?-.

Percibí en Mark un recuerdo.

**-Mark-**

(Flashback)

Yo trabajaba en el hospital aquel día hasta tarde. Cogía los turnos de noche para poder coger bolsas de transfusión de cero negativo, mi favorita. Estaba en la parte de urgencias reordenando los archivos cuando un hombre entró con otro chico, al parecer herido. Estaban empapados, fuera diluviaba a más no poder. Me acerqué. El olor a sangre entró en mis fosas nasales. Aquel chico se desangraba.

- ¿Richard?- pregunté.

- Mark, nos han atacado James y la puta sidosa de su novia pelirroja, no hemos podido escapar. Han mordido a Jake, se esta transformando… Dios, Mark… maldita sea…- murmuraba Richard.

Jake parecía no saber ni donde estaba. Sudaba y sangraba por el brazo derecho y el estómago. Lo cogí del otro lado y entre los dos lo tumbamos en una de las camillas de Urgencias. Le quité la chaqueta de cuero y la camiseta rota y ensangrentada. Al parecer le habían clavado algún arma blanca en el estómago. No lo querían matar, lo querían torturar.

- ¿Qué?- dijo Richard desesperado. Me miraba con sus ojos rojo rubí implorándome ayuda.

- No podemos hacer nada… la transformación ha comenzado. Solo podemos esperar-.

- Me odiará por esto… Él es un hombre lobo, nos odia a los vampiros, me odia a mi…- dijo Richard a punto de llorar. Se pasó la mano por su cabello revuelto y mojado por la lluvia.

- Puedo borrarle la memoria, al completo- dije yo- pero eso significaría que nos olvidaría a ambos-.

- Correré ese riesgo. Lo mejor es que me borres de sus recuerdos Mark, desapareceré de su vida-.

- ¿Cómo has podido dejar que le pase esto? Debiste contárselo desde el principio…-.

- Mark… no sabía que podría llegar a pasarle esto… no imaginé que James vendría aquí y menos aún que vendría a por él-.

Coloqué mis manos sobre su cabeza, en las sienes. Él abrió los ojos cuando le toqué. Me miró con miedo. Una lágrima cayó de sus ojos. Yo infundí mi don y vi pasar su vida por delante de mis ojos. Su nacimiento, su infancia, su familia, su adolescencia, sus amigos, su romance con Richard, la relación con nosotros, todos sus recuerdos quedaron sellados. Borré todo rastro de su vida anterior junto con nosotros. Jacob Black, de la reserva Quileute de Forks ya no existía.

Al cabo de un rato, después de limpiar la sangre y el sudor, vimos como las cicatrices de los mordiscos de James y Victoria cicatrizaban en segundos. La cuchillada de su estómago empezó a cerrarse. La piel de Jake palideció, aunque seguía manteniendo un moreno tenue que seguía otorgándole su aspecto de nativo Quileute. Richard empezó a lamentarse de lo ocurrido, repitiendo una y otra vez que debía marcharse. Finalmente silenció su angustia y metió su mano en la chaqueta. Sacó un papel y un boli y escribió algo. La dobló y puso el nombre del chico. Sacó una rosa azul algo empapada y mediante su donde controlar la naturaleza unas pequeñas ramas se entrelazaron en el papel, enganchando la flor a la carta.

- No espero que lo recuerde… Cerca de su casa había un rosal de rosas blancas, y yo con mi habilidad de manipular a la naturaleza las torné azules para él. Cada día le regalaba una, y él las ha ido guardando, pues nunca se marchitan gracias a mi don. Por favor, entrégale la carta cuando despierte. Seguiré enviándole cartas en la distancia-.

- Por favor, Richard, no te vayas- supliqué yo a mi hermano.

- Hermano- susurró él.

Me abracé a él, con unas irremediables ganas de llorar. Él acarició mi espalda y me tarareó unas palabras que nos cantábamos desde pequeños:

- La sombra llega, se apaga la luz, el ruido es hermoso, no daña la quietud, la negra trampa me llama y vendré, descansa ya en paz, en la cuna por fin duérmete…-.

Noté como se iba de mis brazos y me dejaba allí, en Urgencias, con Jake transformado en uno de nosotros. "Dios mío…" pensé. Nunca había aprobado su relación, eran algo más que amigos, y él siendo un hombre lobo y mi hermano un vampiro… era una relación imposible. Pero le había cogido cariño a ese chaval. Después de todo… era mi cuñado. Oí de pronto unos gemidos. Me giré. Aún no había abierto los ojos. Me acerqué a él y acaricié su brazo con el tatuaje de los Quileutes. Abrió los ojos, rojos como la sangre misma, y me miró asustado.

- Todo esta bien, Jacob, todo está bien- le dije yo acariciando su rostro.

- ¿Quién es Jacob?- preguntó él.

- Tú eres Jacob- contesté sonriendo mientras él me miraba extrañado- Yo soy Mark Dawson, estabas siendo atracado y te encontré herido de muerte. No tuve otro remedio que transformarte-.

- ¿Transformarme?- preguntó él.

- En un vampiro- me miró horrorizado- tranquilo, cuidaré de ti, Jacob-.

Él chico se levantó. Empezó a mirar a todos lados. Parecía maravillado. Me miró con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y me abrazó.

- Me has salvado la vida. Gracias, muchas gracias, Mark- me dijo.

Me sentí el más miserable por haberle mentido, pero era un mal necesario.

- Bien, vámonos, debemos alimentarnos- dije yo.

- ¿Vamos a… matar a personas?- me miró asustado tragando saliva.

- ¿Qué? No, no, no… yo uso otro método de alimentación- me fui hasta el mostrador de información y saqué dos bolsas de sangre de cero negativo que tenía preparadas para el día siguiente. Le lancé una y la cogió al vuelo. La abrió y empezó a beber. Disfrutaba con aquello, saciando su sed. Me miró y sus ojos se habían tornado rojo oscuro, como los míos. Me sorprendía ante aquello, al parecer si no bebes sangre fresca no pueden ser rojos del todo, debería investigar aquello.

- ¿Esta carta… es para mí?- dijo cogiendo el sobre y la rosa azul.

- No, es para un paciente que se la habrá dejado- dije yo cogiendo la carta y guardándola junto con la rosa. Fui al vestuario a cambiarme para poder salir del hospital. Le ofrecí su chaqueta de cuero y una camiseta de recambio de enfermeros. Se la puso y salimos de allí. Yo aún tenía el turno de noche, pero debíamos huir de Forks. Nos fuimos a Canadá, a la zona con menos sol posible. Le enseñe las habilidades de los vampiros, y él empezó a evolucionar y a ser mejor que yo en muchos aspectos. Intenté explorar su mente varias veces buscando el sello de sus recuerdos, intentando hallar un modo de saber que nunca recordaría. Pero fue en vano. No podía acceder a su mente, me… neutralizaba. Necesitaba tocarle para usar mi don, como mi creador, Aro Vulturi, y cuando lo hacía, no podía ver nada. Había desarrollado la habilidad de neutralizar a cualquier vampiro con tocarlo… lo hacía mucho mas poderoso que todos nosotros.

Después de varios días, una carta de Richard llegó, junto con otra rosa. Antes de que Jake la viera, me la guardé. Desde entonces llevo guardando las cartas y las rosas, que gracias al don de Richard, nunca marchitaban. Las fui guardando en una caja hasta que tuve que usar un pequeño arcón. Las guardaba porque tenía la esperanza de que algún día recordara y pudiera volver a ver a mi hermano. No abrí ninguna carta. Todas mantenían el sobre cerrado y la rosa enganchada. Un día, después de varios meses, Noelle encontró el arcón.

- ¿Mark, cielo, estas cartas son para Jake?- me miró con su dulce mirada llena de interrogantes.

Le conté la historia con todo detalle. Ella me abrazó comprendiéndome al completo. Noelle… Ella podría ayudarme a explicárselo a Jake…

(Fin del Flashback)

Ahora Jake me miraba con aquella carta en la mano, y con la rosa azul en la otra, bombardeado por miles de preguntas que deseaban ser respondidas. Todos pusieron su mirada en mí.

- Jacob… creo que debo contarte algo-.

EXTRA: NATHAN

**- Nathan- **

Llegué a Volterra a cosa de las ocho y media de la noche. Entré por la puerta del reloj, dos larguiruchos me esperaban. Me acompañaron hasta la gran sala donde Aro, Cayo y Marcus me esperaban. Los tres me miraron con avaricia. Sonreí. Sabía que solo querían mi don, pero yo los necesitaba a ellos para acabar con mi enemigo número uno. Edward Cullen.

- Oh, Nathaniel, cuánto tiempo te hemos estado esperando. Querido amigo… - Aro se acercó a mí y me cogió las manos, examinando con su don si era verdad que había estado con el aquelarre de Mark y el de Cullen como le había indicado en mis cartas.

- Así que es cierto- prosiguió él- Bien, dinos. ¿Crees que eres digno de unirte a nosotros?-.

Yo no dije nada, simplemente lo empecé a levantar a él y a los otros dos de sus sillas, haciéndolos flotar en el aire. Aro empezó a reír como un niño pequeño mientras flotaba sobre el suelo; Marcus susurraba "maravilloso" cada vez que ascendía más; y Cayo simplemente miraba a todos lados como sorprendido. Los volví a dejar en sus tronos poco a poco. Aro aplaudió ante mi increíble don.

- Muy interesante, Nathaniel. Jane, querida, acompáñalo a alguna habitación para que se instale-.

- Sí, maestro- dijo la rubia con ojos saltones y tenebrosos.

Me acompañó a lo largo de varios pasillos. Llegamos a una habitación, me entregó una llave y me dejó allí con mi maleta. Abrí la puerta y un chico moreno, de ojos verde oliva, cabello oscuro y corto, que solo llevaba unos vaqueros rotos y nada más me esperaba tumbado en la cama. Me sonrió y me entregó una pequeña carta. La abrí.

_Sé de tu preferencia por los hombres. Te ofrezco este regalo para que lo disfrutes como tú quieras. Y tranquilo, tu secreto está a salvo conmigo._

_ Aro_

Yo miré al chico, que parecía estar hipnotizado. Sacó una daga de plata y se cortó las venas delante de mí. Aspiré el aroma de aquella sangre fresca. Me acerqué dispuesto a beber aquella sangre, pues no iba a dejar que se derramara en vano. Bebí poco a poco mientras el chico gemía tiernamente. Lo tomé allí mismo, y sin matarlo, disfruté de una noche de sexo salvaje. Él chico gemía mientras yo le embestía con ganas pero midiendo mí fuerza para no reventarle el trasero. Mordí sus labios, haciendo que sangrara, de manera que al besarlo me daba un poco más de placer. Después de hacerlo repetidas veces, el chico se durmió. Yo me acerqué a su cuello y acabé con su vida, bebiendo hasta la última gota de su sabrosa esencia. Él se despertó e intentó impedírmelo, pero yo no cesaba de absorber su delicioso líquido. Cuando acabé, fui al aseo a de la habitación a limpiarme los restos de sangre, dejando al cadáver del chico en la cama. Me miré al espejo y vi mis ojos más rojos que nunca. Ahora me sentía más fuerte… más vivo y a la vez más inmortal… me sentía más vampiro.


End file.
